1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a composite strip intended for the packing of products preferably liquid and/or in paste form, and composed of at least two individual strips, one of which is made, preferably, in a material that is thermoplastic or provided with such a material and which, at least one their edges, adhere together in liquid-tight manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Hitherto, such composite strips for the packing of products were made by subjecting their external faces, intended to constitute subsequently the inner wall of a packing, to a sterilisation treatment in a sterile area, this being done immediately before filling the packings formed from such composite strips.
It has been found that this way of making sterile packings for products is extremely costly and complicated and requires the employment of sterilising products which, in most cases, are harmful to the ambient medium or to personnel working in the ambient medium.